


Hell and Spring can mix, to everyone’s surprise.

by PandaLostInTheStars



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Ferdibert Secret Santa (Fire Emblem), Ferdibert discord server, Greek god au, M/M, Secret Santa, a little bit of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaLostInTheStars/pseuds/PandaLostInTheStars
Summary: After the fall of Rhea, Edelgard took over Olympus as the new ruler.Now if only she could convince Hubert to take a break from being the new God of the Underworld...And where the hell was Ferdinand ?(I am very bad at summaries, my apologies. This is a tale inspired by the myth of Hades and Persephone....Fe3h style.)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Hell and Spring can mix, to everyone’s surprise.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmgPandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/gifts).



> OmgPandi this is your secret santa gift I hope you like it !! Sorry for the delay !
> 
> I took some liberties with Greek Mythology so let’s just imagine no one in there is biologically related. Here is my retelling of Hades and Persephone’s story, just slightly tweaked and changed at my sauce. Enjoy !  
> Hades=Hubert,  
> Demeter=Ferdinand  
> Athena = Edelgard.  
> Aphrodite = Dorothea,  
> Ares = Petra,  
> Caspar = Hermes  
> Poseidon = Dimitri.  
> Hera = Byleth  
> Artemis= Bernadetta  
> Linhardt = helps around, no final role

“I do not need anyone Lady Edelgard.” Repeated Hubert for what seemed like the hundredth time.

The Goddess of Olympus only sighed. “I know that dear friend. But I want you happy more than anything. By taking reins of the Underworld, you already lifted quite a heavy burden from me, but now I hardly see you! Staying down here can hardly be good for you…”

Hubert shook his head briskly. “I can assure you I am fine. Now if you’ll excuse me, the latest war that Petra directed caused quite a bit of souls to end up in my realm, I need to take care of it.”

With these words, he bid her goodbye and left. Grumbling, he went back to the Underworld he ruled. At least, what he had told Edelgard wasn’t necessarily a lie. There had been a massive influx of souls because of the latest war. Sure, he had already completed the biggest part of all the paperwork it implied but nobody needed to know that.

Back on mount Olympus, Edelgard had watched Hubert leave with a sad look on her face.

She went back inside, Dorothea was waiting for her.

The goddess of love frowned. “Let me guess, he still refuse to even imagine being with someone?”

Edelgard nodded. “He insist he’s fine on his own, but I know him Dorothea, and I want him to be happy…he’s just going to overwork himself to the bone down there. I fear that letting him rule the world of the Dead wasn’t such a good idea after all…”

Dorothea sighed. She knew what Edelgard meant. No one had wanted to take care of the Underworld after Rhea the Immaculate one had been defeated and Edelgard ruled over Olympus. Hubert had volunteered and had stepped up to the job.

All had been relieved, but still felt bad to let him do the dirty job.

“Maybe you could force him to take a vacation? Byleth, Linhart and Caspar can probably help take care of things in the meantime.”

Edelgard visibly brightened. “You’re right! If it is a direct order from me he won’t dare disobey. Could you tell Petra to tone in down on the warpath?”

Dorothea giggled and blushed at the mention of her wife. “No problem. A holiday would probably go her some good too.”

And with this, it was settled. Everyone played their part, and Hubert found himself in forced vacations by his worried family.

“Why don’t you go see Ferdinand ?” had suggested Edelgard. And indeed, rare were those that had seen the Spring spirit since he had taken over the role of his father and became a God of farms as well as being the God of Spring.

It was the middle of October, well into Autumn, and yet rare were those that knew how he was. Caspar, as their messenger, saw him regularly. But apart from him, Ferdinand was gone from everyone else’s lives.

This was why Hubert found himself at the door of the Spring spirit, a box of fine tea in his hands. He was mildly frustrated at being basically kicked out of his place but also feeling slightly guilty that he hadn’t noticed how Ferdinand had disappeared.

The both of them had grown close during the war again the Titans and Rhea, they used to share a drink every once a while. Hubert could even say he had come to care about the other. They wrote to each other at the beginning of their new role. But swamped with work as he was, Hubert had…stopped responding. He wasn’t even sure that he had read Ferdinand’s last letter.

That he had completely forgotten about his friend left him an awful taste in the back of his throat. He wasn’t used to guilt, and he certainly didn’t like the feeling.

He knocked on the door, and waited.

“Who’s there?” called a voice he instantly recognizes. He almost smiled at the nostalgia. “It’s me Ferdinand. I came for a visit, I hope I’m not intruding too much.”

The door opened, and Hubert felt his heart stop, shock freezing his muscles.

Ferdinand looked almost the same, his bright orange hair braided and shining, a few flowers stuck in them. His eyes still glowed in the sunlight, and his smile was bright and welcoming. But Hubert could see what many probably overlooked.

He noticed the strands of hair out of place, sticking out of the braid. He noticed how his eyes were slightly sunken in, dark shadows under them even when concealed.

He saw the small tremor of his hands, and the fact that his smile, as bright as it was, didn’t reach his eyes.

_He looked exhausted, sad and resigned at the same time. What had happened ? Why did no one realize?_

Schooling his face in what he hopes was a good smile, Hubert held out his gift. “I brought you something. Can I come in ?”

“Ah ! Hubert! Yes please of course you can come in!” it had taken Ferdinand a couple seconds to react, he noted. That wasn’t good.

While the spring spirit guided him to a quiet garden he personally tended, Hubert took notice of the state of the temple at large and was frowning internally.

Everything seemed…bleak.

Like it could have come from his own domain.

It didn’t feel right. Ferdinand was bright and colorful and messy. His childhood temple had been full of overgrown plants taking over everything, bright colorful flowers attracting insects. Hubert had frowned at this at the time, so used to being organized. But he had admitted to himself, later on, that Ferdinand’s mess had a charm to it, a very “homey” feeling, had said Dorothea.

Now ? There were only a few plants in sight, their footsteps were resonating on the cold hard marble.

Something was very wrong with Ferdinand.

He kept silent throughout most of the day, seeing his friend act as an empty shell of himself.

Finally, he had enough:

“Ferdie.” The nickname felt odd on his tongue. “What is wrong.”

Ferdinand stiffened at that, quickly plastering on a fake smile. “Nothing Hubert ! I am merely a little bit tired. Now follow me, I’ll make some coffee and tea.” As he kept walking and talking, Hubert trailed behind, paying close attention to everything. Eventually, he slipped in the shadows to do a little bit of exploring.

It was evident that something was wrong here, but knowing the nature nymph he would never reveal it himself. Hubert had to figure it out.

The answer, as it turned out, was quite simple and Hubert cursed himself for not figuring it out. Ferdinand couldn’t manage spring and harvests at the same time. The working desk Hubert had found was covered in papers, notes, letters and others.

You could almost feel the anger and distress in the room and these emotions were represented in the few plants that had grown from Ferdinand’s powers…poisonous plants and cacti mostly. There were a representation of the poor Spring God distress, a pain that no one had noticed so far…

This had to change. He went back to Ferdinand, and it was telling that the other hadn’t even remarked his absence. Poor Ferdie was exhausted, physically and mentally and needed a break.

They shared a pleasant evening even if Ferdinand’s stress was palpable, Hubert did his best to play ignorant. 

Then, as soon as he was out he went to Edelgard. Together they quickly hatched a plan. Linhardt and Bernadetta, helped with Dedue and Ashe would take over the job of god of Harvest as they were all Nature- based spirits and Ferdinand would take a vacation and just be the God of Spring again for a while at least.

This is how nearly 2 weeks after Huber’s visit, it was Ferdinand’s turn to be in the other’s place in Hell. What no one did expect is that Ferdinand _loved it._

His powers managed to bring up some joy in this dark place, making Hubert’s days considerably better. The spring God had also decided to start helping out a here and there and was revealed to have a good amount of authority on undead souls.

A month later, and Hubert had the horrifying realization that he didn’t want Ferdinand to leave. The idea of going back to how he was before was unbearable.

He admitted so over tea with Edelgard. Along with…

“I fear I love him my Lady. And I don’t know what to do in that regard.”

“Oh Hubert” said Edelgard with a kind smile but sad eyes. “Just tell him my friend! We are not in danger anymore, and you deserve to be happy.”

But Hubert would not, could not bring himself to confess. After all, how to you ask of someone who is _the god of spring_ to come live underground ?  
You don’t.

In the end, like always, it was Ferdinand who made the first move.

By creating a coffee tree for him, that produced the most exquisite coffee Hubert had ever tasted.

Knowing it must have took month for the nature god to create such a magnificent plant that could resist the heat of hell itself, he confessed.

And his feelings were returned.

They came to an agreement. Ferdinand loved nature and his powers too much to fully give them up. So he would spend 6 months outside, doing his job as the God of Spring and helping the other prepare for Harvest. And then, the 6 others, he would spend them with his beloved, where he would rule Hell alongside him. A happy arrangement for everyone involved.

And they lived happily ever after, and still do.


End file.
